Hate That I Love You
by eyeslikeachild
Summary: Well,My life couldn't get any worse-oh wait,it can cause I'm marrying a complete bastard!Naomi Hellerd is forced to have an arranged marriage to the Cool Type,Kyoya Ootori.And there not too happy about it.


**_A/N: So YAY! I Updated my first Ouran story so please Review or is based off the song 'I Hate That i Love you' by Rihanna and Ne-yo and there will be some songs that will inspire me to write the other chapters which the parts of songs will be put at the bottom:_**

_That's how much I love you_

_That's how much I need you_

_And I can't stand ya_

_Must everything you do make me wanna smile_

_Can I not like it for awhile_

_No.. _

_Hate That I Love You ~ Rihanna Ne-yo_

Chapter 1:  
WHAT!?!

_Man I hate wearing stupid dresses!_ I thought bitterly, but I had to for the stupid business party my dad had to go to. I looked myself over in the mirror, to me I was pretty much an okay looking person. But my father thought otherwise, he told me that I was a beauty, and so was mom, because that's where I got it from.

I had dark brown hair that was straight and to match I had weird deep blue eyes that you could see yourself in and my lower lip was slightly bigger than my top. People like my father still thought I was beautiful.

But right now I actually did look... beautiful. My usually straight brown hair was in big spiral curls and had little diamond flower clips in my hair. I had make-up on and it made me look flawless.I had mascarra and brown eyeliner that made my big blue eyes pop.I also had touch of lipgloss and blush (as if I really needed it).

I always blush alot,even when I'm angry,embarrased,or sad I always end up being a pink color or a crimson.I hated that, because guys would mistake it that I liked them or something,which I hadn't found my _'Mr. Perfect' ._

Which I'm not planning to. The dress was also very beautiful it had thick straps and a bow in the back it also went down to my knees and it was a royal blue. My dad thought I looked really beautiful in blue.

There was a knock on the door "Come in," I said and the door open to reveal my dad. He smiled "You Look Beautiful," He said, I smiled at the comment. My dad had disheleved dark brown hair that was graying slightly and gentle emerald green eyes, he was also really tall.

Then I noticed the blue stiletto heels that had a bow in the front.I grimaced "Dad, No way! I'm not wearing those death traps!" I said pointing to the shoes. His smile faltered "Oh Come on,Naomi!! Please for your father?" He said. Dang ! He knew me too well,he knows that I can't resist _'the please for your father'_ pout.

"Fine," I said stubbornly and I took it from his hands."Yes! See now you look even more beautiful," He said gushing,I rolled my eyes. My dad acted like a little kid when he was around me. He thought I should be the adult instead of the teenager.

But he doesn't know the real me I love to have fun more than he does,trust me. "Ready,Kiddo?" He asked, I nodded and I locked arms with my dad and we went out of the room.

We went down our gran staircase and walked out to the limo waiting for us. I waved to the maids and butlers and the chouffer said his "Hello," to us.I did my usual curtsy and my father bowed.

We went inside the limo and sat on the leather seats and we were off to the boring bussiness party. Then my dad turned his turso to me "Honey,there's going to be a little surprise at the party," He said nervously. My brows furrowed "Um..what type of surprise?" I asked raising an eyebrow curiosly.

He cringed slightly "You'll see...Look we're here!" He said it all to enthusiastically, he was the king of changing the subject , but I shrugged off the sistuation. I just had to wait and see what the surprise was. The Limo stopped and the door opened.

We got out and I walked side by side with my father.I smiled and we walked on the velet green carpet and up the stairs to the party.

When we got inside there were people in fancy clothes , the tables were circular and had white table cloths on them and beautiful centerpieces , there was also a stage where the ocherstra was playing calming and nice music.

I sighed rich people dinner parties did get very boring you'd think something interesting would happen. But no not really. See my father is Ryozuka Hellerd and his company works side-by-side with the Ootoris. My dad's company is just as powerful as they are.

So you could say we Hellerds and the Ootoris are good friends and that's very true. But , there is one Ootori I don't like. Kyoya Ootori. We used to play when we were kids,But I wouldn't exactly call it playing he would just completely ignore me while I played alone.

He was just a complete jerk,he would make fun of my clumsiness and wouldn't even help me up if if I fell. I haven't seen him in the last five years since mom died.I sighed I felt it was going to be a long night. "Naomi-chan,come here a minute," My dad said.

I nodded and followed him to somewhere private. We went out of the party room into a dark hallway." Dad, What is it?" I asked,He looked extremely nervous and it was making me anxious.

He took a deep breath before he spoke "Naomi I don't know how to tell you this...But how do you feel about arranged marriages?" He asked, It took me awhile to let it click in my mind and I finally got what he was meaning.

I swalloed "Dad are you saying that you arranged a marriage for me?" I said as fury rose in me,I felt sick to my stomach I clenched my fists tightly and I gritted my teeth together.

"Now sweetheart,I know how you feel about arranged marriages," My dad said raising his hands in defense." But your going to marry a-," I cut him off. "Who is he Dad!" I said loudly. He scratched his head that means he was nervous.

"Well he is very smart and calculated man," I raised an eyebrow at my father,he smiled but it didn't touch his expression.I was seriously getting annoyed. I practically lost it "Who Is He,Dad!!" I yelled , I tapped my foot impatiently.

"Kyoya Ootori," He said quickly. I tensed and felt rigid my breathing stopped and it felt like my whole world was spinning.I breathed in one shaky breath "Why him?" I asked. But, Me and Kyoya! My dad must be crazy! This is one screwed up dream..if only it was.

"Well Me and Ootori-san had a talk and we decided you and Kyoya-kun," Dad said,I bit my lower lip.I was going to marry Kyoya,I was going to marry Kyoya...I WAS MARRYING FREAKING KYOYA!!!

"Dad I haven't seen him in 5 years,Don't you think that's a problem?" I said crossing my arms. He sighed "Well he's going to be here....at the party," He said and cringed slightly waiting for one of my infamous temper tantrums.

My father knew that me and Kyoya were not that much fond of each other,He knew that he picked on me and ignored me, yet he wants me to Marry Him!!

"So...He's here?" I asked,he nodded with a nervous expression."Am I marrying him at this age?" I asked my mouth formed a tight line.

He shook his head "No your still to young, you are only 16. But it should be somewhere around your twenties," Dad said I nodded sharply. "Dad, did you want me to marry him?" I asked he nodded "Yes...and so did momma," he said quietly, my eyes widened like saucers.

"Momma wanted me too?" I breathed,My eyes felt itchy like I was going to cry but I held them back. "Yes she thought you would have been an amazing couple," Dad said His eyes were far away like he was looking through special memories.

I thought for awhile if momma thought I looked good with him then might as well do it for momma "I guess I have no choice,then to marry him," I said My dad had a sad expression on his face,but nodded "Well then...let's get back to the party," he said and opened the door.

I went out first and then came out amd then dad, some people were staring and it made me feel uncomfortable."Okay Naomi-chan Let's go meet Ootori-sama," Dad said and I nodded.I followed after to go meet Kyoya and his father.

"Ah, Ryozuka-kun," said a deep voice and there before us was the devil himself and his father. "Hello,Yoshio-sama," My dad said shaking hands with him.

Kyoya looked different from where I was looking I haven't seen him in five years and he looks very.... handsome. He has jet black hair and dark penetrating eyes framed with glasses like his father . He was wearing a black tux that made him look mysterious and business-like.

"And this must be Naomi-chan," Ootori-san said looking at me smiling lightly. I returned the smile and did a curtsy "Hello Ootori-sama," I smiled "Nice to see you again Naomi-chan," He said. Then I think Kyoya finally noticed me and I could have sworn his eyes had widened.

Then before I knew it My father and his father were engrossed in a conversation,which left me with the devil. Which our little alone time was just complete silence.I would shift my legs every few minutes and he would push up his glasses. All that was heard was the orcherstra and people around us talking.

Then I heard him clear his throat "Would you like to dance?" He asked cooly.I looked up at him,his eyes were averted then he stared down at me. We were just having a complete staring contest I was trying to figure him out,which was very diffuclt, his face showed no emotion like he was a complete mask.

I think he knew that I had perceptive mind and could figure him out easily like a puzzle. After awhile I finally nodded my head slowly.

We stepped on the dance floor, he put his hand on my waist and I put my hand on his shoulder, then our hands intertwined together and we were waltzing to the beautiful music.

It felt awkward and weird...well to me. But for some reason my skin felt like it was burning and my heart was beating erratically, you could probably hear it a mile away but for some reason the fiery sensation felt good...in a way.

I stared down at my feet so I wouldn't step on his feet but overall he was a good dancer,I could feel a warm blush creep my cheeks.

Finally the music stopped and I fast walked quickly to my father who was ready to leave,we said our goodbyes and went outside to the car and drove off to our house.

When we got out I took off my heels and ran up the gran staircase but stumbled and tripped along the way and shut my door. I took the clips out of my hair and and set them on my dresser.

I slipped of my blue dress and put on my silky, yellow pajama pants and put on my white spaghetti strap tank top.I slipped in my huge round bed that had lime-green covers with purple polka dots.

Before I turned off my lamp I looked at a picture of Me, Momma, and Dad. We were smiling wide.I missed the old days so much.

_'I wish you were here'_ I thought and switched off my lamp and dreamt of our smiling faces.

* * *

_okay and thanks for reading!!! Please R & R you can even flame!!!_


End file.
